Getting Started
by Calydor
Summary: A few things happen while they are in Egypt that they never thought of happening... (R+R!!!) I am not up dating this chapter until other people review my story!!! Only one person has reviewed!!! PLLLLLLZZZZ R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Getting Started

Getting Started

**Authors Note: This is my first story!!! REVIEW!!! Tell me what to change!!!**

Calydor: Guys!! Come on!!! We need to go!!!! Egypt isn't going to wait for us!!!

Telkella: How can I hurry up? I haft to make sure all _your_ Pre-Algebra and Science books and all your other stuff is here.

Calydor: ^ ^(

Seto: Caly… can I talk to you?

Calydor: Sure… 

(Seto stares at Calydor for a few seconds)  
Calydor: What?!?!?!

Seto: Can I sit in the back? ^_^

Calydor: No…

Seto: Why?! 

Calydor: Because

Seto: Why?!?  
Calydor: Because!!!  
Seto: WHY?!?!

Calydor: BECAUSE YOU **_TWO PLANNED TO ACCIDENTLY SIT BY EACH OTHER AND THEN WHILE NO ONE IS WATCHING (EXCEPT THE HELPLESS PERSON WHO IS SITTING BACK THERE) YOU TWO WILL MAKE OUT ALL THE WAY TO THE AIRPORT!!!!!!!!!!_**

Seto: ^ ^(  I PROMISE!!!

Calydor: MAYBE!!!

(Seto gives Calydor the evil cursed puppy eyed face.)

Calydor: Stay back!!! Don't look at me like that!!!

(Calydor runs off to where everyone else is.)

Tea: Calydor, can I sit in the back?!?! 

Calydor: Maybe…

Tea: Why?!?

Calydor: Like I said to Seto: BECAUSE YOU **_TWO PLANNED TO ACCIDENTLY SIT BY EACH OTHER AND THEN WHILE NO ONE IS WATCHING (EXCEPT THE HELPLESS PERSON WHO IS SITTING BACK THERE) YOU TWO WILL MAKE OUT ALL THE WAY TO THE AIRPORT!!!!!!!!!!_**

Tea: ^ ^(

Calydor: (Calydor saying to everyone) OK every one in the car!!!  
(Everyone stampedes to the car)

Calydor: STOP!!!

(Everyone freezes in there position)

Calydor: Who wants to sit in the back? (Tea, Bakura, and Mai raise their hands) Ok you three get in the back.

(They get in the back and Tea holds up a fist to Calydor) 

Calydor: Middle?!? (Seto, Telkella and Joey raise their hands) Get in… (Whispers to Seto) Seto, sorry I didn't let you sit by Tea…

Seto: That's all right I don't even like her, she just tells me to kiss her and then I do then **_she begins to make out.  At least I get to sit by Tek. ^_^_**

Telkella:  This is going to be fun!!! Seto + Tek = love… (Starts to giggle)

(Calydor rolls her eyes)

Joey: Ahh… finally I get to sing some songs…

Calydor:  Yami, are you sure you want to sit in the front with me?

Yami: That's why I didn't raise my hand…

(Calydor starts to blush)

(Authors note: Yami is as tall as his friends and so he isn't short any more)

Telkella:  Caly… I thought you liked Bakura… You said Yami was too short for you…

Calydor:  Well he's taller now and … (Starts to daydream and giggle) … Well I like him now. ^_^ (Now totally focused) OK every one in the car!!! (Sighs) 

(Yami stops Calydor)

Yami: Caly… I have a question… Do you believe in time repeating it's self??

Calydor:  Yeah…

Yami: I feel like time is repeating, and I knew you in my "other" life…

Calydor: I think it is too…

Telkella: CALY!!!  Seto is trying to start a duel with Joey, and Joey is freaking out!!!

Calydor:  Tek!!! Just sit in the middle!!!

Telkella:  K!!! ^_^

Calydor: Sorry about that… umm… I used to live in your lifetime… well talk about it more in the car…

Yami:  0.0

(Yami gently kisses Calydor on the cheek.)  (Calydor blushes.)  (They get in the car)

Joey: 9,999,999,999 bottles of beer on the wall, 9,999,999,999 bottles of BEER!!! Take one down pass it around, 9,999,999,999 bottles of beer on the WALL!!!

Seto: (Banging head on the see through window) SHUT UP!!!!

Joey: (Takes a deep breath) 

Joey and Bakura together: I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVE!!! EVERYBODY'S NERVE! EVERYBODY'S NERVE!! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVE!!! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!!!

(Now they are on the road to the airport to go to Egypt)


	2. On the Road

On the Road 

Joey and Bakura together: AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!!!!!!!!!

Seto: (Still banging head on window) SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!

Telkella: Seto, did you know that you could get brain damage from doing that?

Seto: Hu? What did you say?

Telkella: Side effect #1: Doesn't know what the person is saying to him.

Seto: TEK!!! Guess what?

Telkella: What?  
Seto: I know what 2+2 is!!!  
Telkella: 4…

Seto: How did you know?!?!? Joey!! She knows what 2+2 is!! ^_^

Joey: What is it?!?!

Seto: What was it again?

Telkella: 4…

Seto and Joey: WOW!!!!!! ^_^

Telkella: Side effect #2: Doesn't know any math problems except 2+2 (If luck, 1+1)

(Seto is finally out of that mental illness)

Seto: Tek?

Telkella: What?

(Seto gives Telkella a navy blue velvet box)

Seto: Think about it.

Telkella: Ooohhhh!!!!!  ^o^ an engagement ring!!!! (Bites on the diamond) A real diamond!!!

Seto: Will you think about it?

Telkella: 0.0 Yes!!!

(Tea smacks Telkella with her little purse)

Tea: You better say no!!! Seto still loves me!!!

Telkella: Maybe if you didn't **_THREAT people maybe someone would like you!!!_**

Tea: Seto, don't you love me?

Seto: ^_^(  No, I never really liked you. You have always forced me to make out with you!!! I love Tek!!

Telkella: You do? ^_^

( Holds Telkella's hands)  
Seto: Ever since I met you by bumping into you on the streets, but then Tea found out, and yeah… she abused me and I knew I loved you more than I ever would love Tea…  ^___________^   I love you…

(Tea is now raging with anger) 


	3. Almost at Domino Airport

                                                Almost at Domino Airport 

Yami: What? You mean I knew you like back then?

Calydor: ^_^

Yami: I still have no clue who you are… I mean back then.

Calydor: ~_~( (This is going to be harder than I thought…)

Yami: But I sure will try to.

(Calydor smiles at Yami, and Yami smiles back)

Yami: So… how did you end up with that item?

(Pointing to the millennium beaded necklace)

Calydor: I don't really know… it was on my bed in a little brown package with a letter saying to keep it

safe, and to never give it away…

Yami: That's weird…. 

(Calydor looking away from Yami)

Calydor: I know…. Umm… Yami?

Yami: Hmm?

Calydor: Do you remember anyone who was in your other life back then?

Yami: Um… Bakura, and Kaiba… and this one girl…

(Calydor looks at Yami)

Calydor: What girl?

Yami: Oh… just a girl who I was supposed to be together with, but she… was taken away… but they

Only took her body, because before they took her, she had poured out her soul to a millennium item, but

I don't remember which one…

Calydor: Did you love her? 

Yami: Oh yes… we were meant to be… (Sighs)

Calydor: Maybe… I was her…

Yami: ~_^

Calydor: Just a thought… 

Yami: You probably were her…

(Yami smiles at Calydor)

Calydor: Lets just hope so…

(Yami slides his hand into Calydor's left hand)

(Telkella hits the back of Calydor's seat)

Telkella: FOCUS!!! Remember!!! We need to get to the Airport in about… 40 minutes!!! 

Calydor: I'll make sure we will get there….

(Calydor starts to speed)

Joey, Kaiba, Bakura and Yugi: WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! FASTER!!!! FASTER!!!! GO CALY!!!!  
(A police car is right behind them)

Telkella: LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!! NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!  
(Calydor pulls off of the road and a policeman walks to the car)

Policeman: Ma'am, you need to watch you speed.

Calydor: Sorry, my friend is in a hurry to meet her long lost mom and we were trying to hurry…

Policeman: That is no reason to speed; will you please get out ma'am?

(Calydor gets out)

Policeman: K, where's your license?

Calydor: right here… 

Policeman: K… look'n good there ma'am.

Calydor: What? 

Policeman: Nothing.

Calydor: What did you say?

Policeman: Are you single?

Calydor: Don't you have your own family?

(Policeman starts to but a hand on Caly's shoulder) 

Policeman: Yeah… but they wont ever know…

Calydor: I'm not single.  Can I go?  
Policeman: I guess… 

Calydor: THANK YOU!!! (You disgusting perverted guy)

(Calydor gets in her car and rolls up her window)

Yami: What was that all about? 

Calydor: Oh… nothing… just a SICK-DISCUSTING -&()%&*- PERVERTED-POLICEMAN!

Yami: 0.0

(Calydor pulls onto the road again and takes off)

Joey: READY…

Bakura: SET…

Kaiba and Yugi: GOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: Shut up you guys!!!

Joey, Bakura, Kaiba and Yugi: SUGAR!!!!!! WHERE'S THE SUGAR?!?!?!?

Telkella: Here…

Bakura: IT'S MINE!!! ALL MINE!!!!

Tea: That was SMART!!! Now were all gonna die of SUGAR!!!

Calydor to herself: Keep your eyes on the road Caly, just keep your eyes on the road… 


End file.
